


[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Der Dark Kingdom Arc Teil 2 Mit Madeye Matt

by Meso Mondstein (redsprite)



Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [13]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Podcast, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsprite/pseuds/Meso%20Mondstein
Summary: Das Dark Kingdom in PGSM, der Live Action Sailor Moon Serie. Eine XXL-Episode, denn dazu haben wir viel zu sagen!
Series: [Podcast] Mondsteinflug [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517036





	[Podfic] [Podcast] Mondsteinflug - Der Dark Kingdom Arc Teil 2 Mit Madeye Matt

  
_cover art by FloraOne_

**Download von archive.org:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/MondsteinflugDerDarkKingdomArcTeil2MitMadeyeMatt/Mondsteinflug%20Der%20Dark%20Kingdom%20Arc%20Teil%202%20mit%20Madeye%20Matt.mp3)  


Madeye Mat ist [hier auf youtube!](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0lOB0ik7Sywk11mH3HZ_6A/videos)

Alle Episoden und weitere Infos zu unserem Podcast findet ihr auch auf [unserem Tumblr.](https://www.mesomondstein.tumblr.com)

Wenn ihr Fragen, Kommentare oder Themenwünsche habt oder auch einmal als Gast mitreden wollt, meldet euch!


End file.
